gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unitards
The Unitards is the name of the glee club at Jackson High School. In the pilot episode, In The Beginning, Harmony Harpse, the leader of the club, asks the school's principal, Patrick Jelly, if she can have a director, to which the principal agrees, saying they need one. Later it is revealed that their new director is Jesse St. James. In Smooth Criminal, Jesse quits as the director, and is replaced by Shelby Corcoran in Preparation Begins. Only a few episodes after, though, Shelby is offered a higher money-earning job as a director in New York and takes the offer, leaving The Unitards. Jesse then re-takes her position as director and has remained this way since. Mark 'Terri' LaTerri later became the co-captain of The Unitards with his girlfriend Harmony, but left for Chicago in If We Ever Meet Again to follow his father's work. In Season One, The Unitards made it to Sectionals in the episode titled A Win? although they didn't truly come in first place. They only won because Poppy Hill, who at the time had transferred to Carmel High and was a performer for Vocal Adrenaline, admitted to everyone that Jesse had actually secretly been mentoring Vocal Adrenaline behind everyone's backs. This disqualified Vocal Adrenaline and the first place trophy was handed to the group who came a true second, which was The Unitards, meaning they actually came first. They competed at Regionals in We're Here!, the twentieth episode of Season One, however, they came third, losing to first place champions, The Shining Showstoppers (led by Jackson Holt) and second place choir, The Musical Melodies (led by fierce rival Crystal Wright). Current Head Members Jesse.jpg|Jesse St. James (Director) - Joins in In The Beginning, Quits in Smooth Criminal, Rejoins in When Alcohol Is Involved.|link=Jesse St. James Harmony.jpg|Harmony Harpse (Co-Captain) - Joined prior to In The Beginning, Kicked out in Smooth Criminal, Rejoins in Preparation Begins, Quits in Everybody's Changing, Rejoins in No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky|link=Harmony Harpse Former Head Members Shelby.jpeg|Shelby Corcoran (Former Director) - Joined in Preparation Begins, Left in When Alcohol Is Involved.|link=Shelby Corcoran 152px-Terri.jpeg|Mark 'Terri' LaTerri (Former Co-Captain) - Joined in In The Beginning, Transferred in If We Ever Meet Again|link=Mark 'Terri' LaTerri Current Members Amanda.jpeg|Amanda Evans - Joins in In The Beginning.|link=Amanda Evans Andy.jpg|Andy Jones - Joins in In The Beginning, Suspended in When Alcohol Is Involved, Rejoins in Spying.|link=Andy Jones Daisy.jpg|Daisy Evans - Joins in Forgotten|link=Daisy Evans Jason.jpeg|Jason Hill - Joins prior to In The Beginning.|link=Jason Hill June.jpg|Junette Harris - Joins in In The Beginning, Quits prior to Popularity, Rejoins in A Win?|link=Junette Annabelle Harris Justine.jpg|Justine Callaway - Joins in In The Beginning, Quits prior to A Win?, Rejoins in A Win?|link=Justine Callaway Laura.jpg|Laura Tomlinson - Joins in Smooth Criminal, Quits in A Win?, Rejoins in A Win?.|link=Isabel 'Laura' Tomlinson Liz.jpg|Liz Peep - Joins prior to In The Beginning, Quits in Everybody's Changing, Rejoins in No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky|link=Melissa 'Liz' Peep Nick.jpeg|Nick Young - Joins in Auditions, Part 1|link=Nick Young Poppy.jpg|Poppy Hill - Joins prior to In The Beginning, Leaves in Popularity, Rejoins in A Win?|link=Poppy Hill Rex.jpg|Rex Espley-Wilkes - Joins in Smooth Criminal.|link=Rex Espley-Wilkes Simon.jpg|Simon Click - Joins in I Kissed a Girl.|link=Simon Click Spider.jpeg|Spider Reed - Joins in I Kissed a Girl.|link=Spider Percy Reed 152px-Sugar.jpeg|Sugar Motta - Joins in Preparation Begins, Quit in Be Strong, Rejoined in Almost There, Left in If We Ever Meet Again, Rejoined Everybody's Changing|link=Sugar Motta Teddy.jpg|Teddy Mapp - Joins in In The Beginning.|link=Teddy Mapp Tommy.jpg|Tommy Barlow - Joins in Smooth Criminal.|link=Thomas Barlow Winter.jpg|Winter Delgado - Joins in One Will Always Follow.|link=Winter Delgado Former Members Carlton.jpg|Carlton Ayers - Joins in A Win?, Quits in Everybody's Changing|link=Carlton Ayers Freddie.jpg|Freddie Weathers - Joined in In The Beginning, Graduates in If We Ever Meet Again|link=Freddie Weathers Songs Season One Audition Songs *'This Love '''by Maroon 5. Sung by Terri (In The Beginning) *'Crazy Little Thing Called Love by'' Queen. ''Sung by Freddie (In The Beginning) *There's a Fine, Fine Line from'' Avenue Q. ''Sung by Justine and June (Justine and June's auditions) (In The Beginning) *Sugar, Sugar by'' The Archies.'' Sung by Sugar (In The Beginning) *Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. Sung by Teddy (In The Beginning) *Crushcrushcrush' by ''Paramore. ''Sung by Amanda (In The Beginning) *'One Thing by'' One Direction''. Sung by Andy (In The Beginning) *The Only Girl In The World' by Rihanna. Sung by Laura with Justine and June (Laura's audition) (Smooth Criminal) *'Skyway Avenue' by We The Kings.'' Sung by Rex (Smooth Criminal) *'Taking Chances' by Celine Dion. Sung by Harmony (Smooth Criminal) *'Oh Yeah '''by Big Time Rush. Sung by Tommy (Smooth Criminal) *'Let It Be by The Beatles.'' Sung by Spider (I Kissed a Girl) *'Nothin' On You 'by Bruno Mars ft. B.O.B. Sung by Andy and Simon (Simon's audition) (I Kissed a Girl) *'Whisper by Evanescence''. Sung by Winter (One Will Always Follow) *Beautiful Soul' by ''Jesse McCartney. Sung by Nick and Rex (Nick's audition) (Auditions, Part 2) In Glee Club Solos *'My Favorite Things' from'' the Sound of Music.'' Sung by Harmony (In The Beginning) *'These Boots Are Made For Walking' by'' Nancy Sinatra''. Sung by Shelby (Preparation Begins) *'I Wish' by'' One Direction.'' Sung by Andy (Preparation Begins) *'You And I 'by Lady Gaga. ''Sung by Shelby (When Alcohol Is Involved) *'Part of Me by Katy Perry. Sung by Harmony (Spying) *Shut Up And Kiss Me' ''by Reece Mastin. Sung by Jason (One Will Always Follow) *'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' by'' Selena Gomez''. Sung by June with Simon (The Bright Lights) *'Is This Love' by Bob Marley. Sung by Spider (Be Strong) *'Reflection' from Mulan. Sung by Winter (This Is Who I Am) *'This Is Who I Am' by Vanessa Amorosi. Sung by Laura. (This Is Who I Am) *'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal. Sung by Tommy (Duets, Part 1) Duets *'Like It Like That' by'' Guy Sebastian.'' Sung by Terri and Harmony with The Unitards (Smooth Criminal) *'Bohemian Rhapsody' by'' Queen.'' Sung by Freddie and Jesse with The Unitards (Preparation Begins) *'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. Sung by Freddie and Poppy (Preparation Begins) *'''Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft. Sia.'' Sung by Harmony and Simon (When Alcohol Is Involved) *'Honey, Honey' by ABBA. Sung by Harmony and Terri (When Alcohol Is Involved) *'Baby (You've Got What It Takes)' by Michael Buble and Sharon Jones. Sung by Jesse and Amy. (Duets, Part 1) *'Good Feeling' by'' Flo Rida ft. Christina Aguilera.'' Sung by Simon and Poppy (Duets, Part 1) *'A Whole New World 'from Aladdin. Sung by June and Tommy (Duets, Part 1) *'Play That Funky Music' by Wild Cherry. Sung by Liz and Teddy (Duets, Part 1) *'Mind Your Manners' by Chiddy Bang ft. Icona Pop. Sung by Simon and Sugar (Duets, Part 2) *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Sung by Amanda and Rex (Duets, Part 2) *'Born This Way/Express Yourself' by Lady Gaga/Madonna. Sung by Harmony and Winter (Duets, Part 2) *'Good News '''by ''Matt Dusk. Sung by Jason and Freddie (Duets, Part 2) *'Hello, Hello' by'' Lady Gaga and Elton John''. Sung by Spider and Laura (Duets, Part 2) *'The Shadow of Your Smile' by Barbra Streisand. Sung by June and Harmony (The Bright Lights) *'This Is Our Song' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Sung by Winter and Jason with The Unitards (The Bright Lights) Group Numbers *'Abracadabra' by'' Jessie J.'' Sung by Harmony, Liz and Poppy (In The Beginning) *'Black Betty' ''by Ram Jam''. Sung by Teddy, Harmony, Amanda, Terri, Freddie and Tommy with The Unitards (Preparation Begins) *'As Long As You Love Me' by'' The Backstreet Boys.'' Sung by Tommy, Rex, Andy, Freddie and Terri (Preparation Begins) *'Rumor Has It '''by Adele''. Sung by Poppy and Laura with The Unitard Girls (Preparation Begins) *'I Kissed a Girl 'by Katy Perry. Sung by Laura, Justine and June (I Kissed a Girl) *'Rainbow' by Jessie J. Sung by Poppy, Carlton, Harmony and Justine (A Win?) For A Musical Wicked (Eventually Cancelled) *'Popular'. Sung by Justine (Popularity) *'I'm Not That Girl.' Sung by June (One Will Always Follow) *'As Long As You're Mine'. Sung by Tommy and June (The Bright Lights) *'Wonderful'. Sung by Jason and June (The Bright Lights) *'Defying Gravity'. Sung by June and Justine (This Is Who I Am) The Wiz *'Y'All Got It!'. Sung by Jason with Citizens of Oz. *'He's The Wiz'. Sung by Justine with Munchkins and Harmony. *'The Feeling We Once Had'. Sung by Amy with Harmony. *'Soon As I Get Home'. Sung by Harmony. *'Don't Nobody Bring Me No Bad News'. Sung by June. *'Home'. Sung by Harmony. *'Everybody Rejoice (A Brand New Day)'. Sung by Harmony, Terri, Tommy and Freddie. Setlists For Competitions Sectionals, Season One *'Domino' by Jessie J. Sung by Harmony with Sugar, Liz, Amanda, Teddy and The Unitards. *'Stand Up' by Jessie J. Sung by Harmony and Justine with The Unitards. *'LaserLight by Jessie J ft. David Guetta.'' Solos by Laura and Harmony. Regionals, Season One *All About Us' by ''Tatu. Sung by Amanda and Justine with The Unitards. *'Ready for the Weekend' by Calvin Harris. Solos by Carlton, Poppy, Liz, June, Tommy, Andy, Justine, Jason, Winter, Freddie, Laura, Spider, Rex, Nick, Amanda, Daisy, Harmony, Terri and Teddy. *'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. Sung by Freddie, Daisy, Winter and Jason with The Unitards. School Musicals Wicked The annual school musical productions are run mostly by The Unitards. Auditions for the school musical of Wicked are first held in Popularity. Preparation for the musical continued up until This Is Who I Am, where Mr. Hadberg interrupts a rehearsal and lets them know that since Jesse hadn't bought the rights for the musical, and unless they wanted to be sued and sent to court by the creators of Wicked, they must cancel the musical immediately. The cast are upset. Known Main Cast *Junette Harris as Elphaba *Justine Callaway as Glinda *Tommy Barlow as Fiyero *Jason Hill as The Wizard Known Minor Cast *Harmony Harpse as a citizen of Oz Songs Auditions *'Popular'. Sung by Justine (Popularity) *'I'm Not That Girl.' Sung by June (One Will Always Follow) In Rehearsals *'As Long As You're Mine'. Sung by Tommy and June (The Bright Lights) *'Wonderful'. Sung by Jason and June (The Bright Lights) *'Defying Gravity'. Sung by June and Justine (This Is Who I Am) The Wiz Although the school musical of Wicked was cut, later, in the episode He's The Wizard, April Rhodes appears at Jackson High in the choir room, and lets The Unitards know that they can still put a musical on. They question how that's possible, then she suggests that the props they've used for Wicked could be used for most other Wizard of Oz ''spin-off productions, and she recommends they do The Wiz'', as she performed her own "all white" version of the show on Broadway, and she can help them run the show according to her experiences. They all agree, and April helps Jesse to decide on the cast. They go forward with the musical about halfway through the episode, and it is a big hit. Main Cast *Harmony Harpse as Dorothy Gale *Jason Hill as The Wizard *Mark LaTerri as The Scarecrow *Freddie Weathers as The Tin Woodman *Tommy Barlow as The Cowardly Lion *Justine Callaway as Addaperle, the Good Witch *Junette Harris as Evillene, the Wicked Witch of the West *Winter Delgado as Glinda, the Good Witch *Amy Sky as Aunti Em *Jesse St. James as Uncle Henry Songs Auditions (He's The Wizard) *'Y'All Got It!'. Sung by Jason with Citizens of Oz. In Rehearsal (He's The Wizard) *'He's The Wiz'. Sung by Justine with Munchkins and Harmony. *'The Feeling We Once Had'. Sung by Amy with Harmony. *'Soon As I Get Home'. Sung by Harmony. During The Musical (He's The Wizard) *'Don't Nobody Bring Me No Bad News'. Sung by June. *'Home'. Sung by Harmony. *'Everybody Rejoice (A Brand New Day)'. Sung by Harmony, Terri, Tommy and Freddie. Cut From The Episode (Extras on The Wiz Album) *'You Can't Win'. Sung by Terri with Crows. *'I'm a Mean Ole Lion'. Sung by Tommy. *'Believe In Yourself (Reprise)'. Sung by Winter. *'Slide Some Oil to Me'. Sung by Freddie. *'I Was Born (On the Day Before Yesterday)'. Sung by Terri with Crows. *'So You Wanted to Meet the Wizard'. Sung by Jason. *'Be a Lion'. Sung by Harmony. *'Ease on Down the Road'. Sung by Harmony and Terri. The Jackson High Concert In Auditions, Part 1, April, who is still in Ohio, along with Jesse, have an idea to host a concert where the money raised will go towards The Unitards bus trip to Regionals. Auditions are to held to see who gets what parts in the concert, although not just The Unitards are invited to audition, absolutely anyone can audition, leading a student named Daisy Evans who shows disgust in joining The Unitards, to audition, as well as Ava Collins, the head cheerleader, and surprisingly Brittany Pierce who's still at McKinley at the time. The actual concert went well with the whole auditorium being filled completely with people. The majority of the people at the concert were young, therefore the large quantity of more recent songs being performed on the night. Although Jesse already declined Ava's request of performing Lady Gaga's "LoveGame" due to the inappropriate messages it portrayed, Ava still somehow encouraged the performers that they were supposed to be performing it, therefore they went ahead with the performance, and despite the inappropriate lyrics and messages, the audience enjoyed it. Audition Songs In Auditions, Part 1 *'Save Me' by Queen. Sung by Freddie and Spider (although only Freddie auditioned) *'Dancing Crazy '''by ''Miranda Cosgrove. Sung by Daisy *'You'll Be Mine' by Havana Brown. Sung by Brittany *'You've Got the Love' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Winter and Harmony *'Whistle '''by ''Flo Rida. Sung by Simon *'Genie in a Bottle' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Ava In Auditions, Part 2 *'Starships/Turn Me On '''by ''Nicki Minaj/David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj. Sung by Laura (this audition was later however withdrawn) *'Pocketful of Sunshine' by Natasha Bedingfield. Sung by Carlton, Poppy and Liz *'Mr Saxobeat/We No Speak Americano' by Alexandra Stan/Yolanda Be Cool Vrs Dcup. Sung by Justine, June and Tommy. *'The Rose' by'' Bette Midler''. Sung by Teddy (only mentioned to be auditioned by her when Liz suggests she performs it, after the two had just performed it themselves, but not as an audition) *'This is Love' by will.i.am ft. Eva Simons. Sung by Spider and Laura (Laura withdrew her previous audition to audition with Spider) *'Try '''by ''P!nk. Sung by Amanda and Rex. Songs Performed (Reunited) *Inescapable by Jessica Mauboy. Sung by Poppy. *LoveGame by Lady Gaga. Sung by Ava, Laura, Liz and Poppy. *Rolling in the Deep/Toxic by Adele/Britney Spears. Sung by Carlton, Poppy, Lilly, Brittany and Liz (Phoebe and Harmony also performed this in Harmony's dream sequence, however they never performed it on stage for the concert) *Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Sung by Freddie, Daisy, Spider, Laura, Andy, Teddy,.... Attendance Key/Guide JOINED The member makes their first entrance into the club. REJOINED The member makes an entrance into the club, however, they have been in the club before. QUIT The member chooses to leave the club, it is their decision to leave. KICKED OUT The member is voted out by the group/director, with the member having no say in the decision. REJECTED The member is not accepted into the club after auditioning. TRANSFERRED The member transfers to another school, hence, no longer is a member of the club. GRADUATED The member graduates from the school, meaning they no longer are a member of the club. ACTIVE The member attends the club and participates. INACTIVE The member is not a part of the club during this period and is inactive. QUIT/REJOINED The member quits then rejoins the club in the same episode. REJOINED/QUIT The member rejoins then quits the club in the same episode. ABSENT The member is not present in glee club for the entire episode, due to sickness or other such activities, but is still a member of the club. Note: Listed in order of original audition. Season One Table Season Two Table Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs